


着迷

by styx



Category: The Island (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>林肯6-E有些时间来反省。</p>
            </blockquote>





	着迷

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hooked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/446023) by [caras_galadhon (Galadriel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/caras_galadhon). 



标题：着迷（《Hooked》）  
  
原作：Galadriel  
  
作者主页：<http://members.shaw.ca/lothlorien/moria/index.htm>  
  
作者博客：<http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com>  
  
翻译：styx  
  
原文网址：[http://archiveofourown.org/works/446023](446023)  
或：<http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/190725.html>  
  
衍生派别：电影《逃出克隆岛》（《The Island》，又译《神秘岛 / 孤岛 / 谎岛叛变 / 绝地再生》等）  
  
配对：林肯6-E（伊万·麦克格雷格）/梅列克博士（肖恩•宾）  
  
等级：R  
  
反馈：总是欢迎。  
  
弃权申明：绝对不是我的。《逃出克隆岛》完全属于迈克尔·贝和梦工厂，无论如何我永远也不可能，哪怕是在我最狂野的梦里，让那么多东西在单单一个故事里砸烂和/或炸飞。

摘要：林肯6-E有些时间来反省。

警告：很是严肃的片尾剧透警告。怪癖，非你情我愿。文末特别警告。

作者注：我的天，我的衍生派别们相撞了！（感谢cinzia帮忙想标题和通读，感谢savageseraph帮忙打等级。）  
  


  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆  
  
  
 **着迷**  
  
著：Galadriel  
  
  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

 

 

 

 

到得其他那些‘产品’——林肯依然不确定该怎么称呼他自己和他们——穿过乱石间来将他拉上轻便栈桥，他的肩膀业已麻木。他知道，隐隐约约的，知道长钉依旧嵌在他的皮肤之下，深深入肉，正如他知道若非如此他早就坠入他的死亡深渊（还有他的本尊的，他注意到，如果说他还有一个的话）。痛苦淡化成回忆（但却是真真切切的回忆，他向自己保证，他的，独属他一人），只余轻轻前后摇摆间肌肉偶尔的一下抽搐。

尽管耐心不怎么适合他，等待却是他所专长，因此林肯把生死一线间的时光消磨来研究梅列克博士。死去的他看起来惊人的像他自己，不过话又说回来了，在这机构中不曾有过真正的死亡，有的只是满脸的微笑，欢喜的恭贺，干干净净的消失，而林肯所能拿来与博士的死亡相比较的只有他在莉犸脸上看到的奇特的惊讶之色，仿佛他冒失惊扰了她死后的安歇。理所当然的，梅列克无所不在的眼镜早已消失，他熨帖整齐的西装和顺滑的背头凌乱到无以补救，而他俩挂在半空越久，他的嘴唇就越是发青。比乔丹的更薄、更紧绷的双唇，绷展在洁白、闪亮的牙齿之上的嘴唇，模仿出关切，当它们噘起，于呼吸间塑形。那双唇更近了些……远了些……又近了些，伴随着每一下微微的摇摆。

它们感觉起来一点儿都不像乔丹的。既不温暖，也不柔顺，更毫无反应，可博士的沉默中蕴含着一股子安慰，放松在渐渐冰冷的嘴唇与温暖的双唇的贴合间，在被动的压倒那强有力的力量中。

到得其他‘产品’穿过乱石间来将林肯拉上轻便栈桥时，他与梅列克博士交相纠缠，不复扭打，只是攀住，贴和他摇摆，于得安慰处且寻安慰。

 

 

 

 

 

~完~

 

警告：这算是我第二篇描写恋尸癖的文了。棒极了，呃？而这一篇要比上一篇温和多了！


End file.
